Voyager en sécurité
by VesperChan
Summary: Sakura, Itachi and Madara are trapped in their van during a storm while traveling across Europe. With no cell service what madness will be born?"Let's play Truth or Dare!""I'm amazed you know that song still," she said, giving him a weird look. From Poll


Standard disclaimer and warning applied.

Word count:6355

-

* * *

-

**Voyager en sécurité**

**-**

Sakura grumbled another quiet curse, trying to the best of her ability to see through the sheet of rain that came down in torrents before her. It was difficult but not impossible. That's what she kept telling the person who she had designated as look out. She couldn't drive through this storm _and_ read the signs in French as the whizzed by.

"What did that last sign say, Madara?"

"I don't know, you were driving too fast."

"I'm only doing thirty eight, how is that fast?"

" English is my first language followed by Japanese, Chinese, Italian, and **_then_** French. I'm not exactly fluent, darling."

"So, your saying you can't read it?"

"_No_, all I'm saying is that my French is a little rusty. I'm not a _master_ linguist like you," the older red eyed male complain in an immature ton of voice as he leaned against the cold window. He was bored and anxious to do something other than sit in a seat for three hours. He ran a hand through his long thick, black hair and signed once again before turning to the only woman in the hippie van. "Hey, Sakura, shouldn't we be there by now?"

"Maybe we would have been there by now if someone would have let me pull over to ask for directions," Sakura calmly yet coldly replied, not bothering to spare a cold glare in the direction of her ego inflated friend.

"I'm the navigator! That would make me look like an idiot if we didn't know where we were! You can't pull over and ask for directions, especially when we are in France!" Madara whined, pealing his eyes away from the window to look over at the frustrated female with apple green eyes.

Sakura was 19 and fresh out of community collage. Once she got back to the states she would start her two year long semester at an ivy league collage up in New York, far away from the west cost she was so fortunate to call home. Her Uncle liked in German and was convinced she needed to 'live a little more of her youth out' as he so fondly put it. ( He wasn't even her uncle, but rather a close friend of her adopted father, Kakashi). He had it in his mind she was working too hard and not enjoying life like she should, so had had insisted on her and her two friends traveling across Europe for their summer vacation.

They had already visited the islands, England, Ireland Scotland and Wales and after taking a small jet over to Paris, they were almost done with the French country. All the needed now was the road that would take them out of France and into Germany. According to the map Itachi had picked up, they should have crossed over the boarder by now, but that was not so. Madara, being the only one who was awake, would argue against it, but Sakura knew that they were lost. You couldn't get more lost than they were right now. Sure they knew what country they were in, but unlike road-trips back in the states, the country was a lot smaller and you could drive off into another in a matter of hours without planning it. And then there was the gas. She didn't want to even see the bill for that.

"Whatever you say," She sighed, removing one hand to run it through her loose hair before replacing it on the wheel of her Uncle's Rad and white colored Volkswagen Type 2, generation T1. "Look, there is a sign over there that's coming up. See if you can read it."

"It says that pretty pink haired girls should make hot sexy love to me."

"Madara!"

"Kidding, I was kidding. It wasn't anything special, just and advertisement for a restaurant at this exit. Nothing important for us." Madara, he sighed when she didn't remove the rock solid frown that seemed to be carved into her features. "Why can't Itachi take over for me?"

"One, because he is asleep, and two, because he is blind without his glasses. We lost his last pair at that crappy restaurant and his spares are somewhere in the luggage. And three, I don't want to disturb him with more work. You've been free loading most of the way without working."

"That's because I paid for everything!"

"That shouldn't excuse you're behavior."

"Yes it should! That food was dang expensive."

"And your remarks about my chest are dang insulting," Sakura bit out, failing to number the numerous times her friend had spoken out about her chest size.

"Touche."

Somewhere behind them Itachi stirred and woke. He looked around groggily before tapping Sakura on the shoulder to let her know he was awake. He was the most silent out of the group, being one that spoke only when it was absolutely needed, or if his words served to bring down his cousin. Though, Madara had noticed that the younger Uchiha spoke up a lot more when Sakura was around. Something that was as unsurprising as it was unpleasant.

"Good to see you awake, sleeping beauty."

"..." Itachi merely gave his cousin a half hearted stare, not being able to see clearly before turning towards the fuzzy pink haired blob in his vision. "I apologize once again for being unable to assist you, Sakura. If I had helped, then maybe we would not be so lost."

"Hey, we're doing perfectly fine without your help. Sakura didn't even need you to come with her on this trip as long as she has me. I'm more than enough of a man for her."

"Is that why we are lost?"

"We're not lost!"

Itachi sighed deeply before leaning back in the sideway couch that was positioned behind Sakura. He crossed his arms over his chest and yawned, not bothering to reply his hot headed cousin who had somehow brought the Uchiha corporation to produces billion in a mere year. Itachi didn't see it as so big of a deal, since he, himself had done close to that with his own branch of the company. Of course, maybe it had something to do with all the secretaries who were paying _him_ to work in his office. Then again, he would pay any amount to have Sakura working for him as a secretary. His thoughts(fantasies) were cut short by a miniscule nosebleed.

Sakura looked up, seeing the faint outline of a far off sign. "See if you can catch this one, Madara."

"Ah! We need to take this road here to get back onto the main road," Madara exclaimed.

"What road?" Sakura asked, failing to spot any.

"This one here, quick, turn left!"

Blindly, Sakura obeyed and immediately regretted it. There was no road where Madara had pointed out, only a sharp drop into what looked like a gully but turned out to be a downward hill. Sakura cried out in surprise as she fought to control the van that was sliding in the mud and skidding in the muck. She cursed, turning sharply to skid into the trunk of a tree that stopped them in their tracks.

"Sakura, are you okay!" Itachi was first to react, crawling over his seat to get closer to her. Madara was already out of his seatbelt and by her side, calling her name.

"Disoriented, Sakura shook them both off. "Damn airbags wouldn't go off."

Ignoring her comment, Madara held up two fingers in front of her face. "How many fingers?"

"Due,"

"Good, French and sight are in working order," he cheered merrily.

"Are we stuck?" Itachi inquired.

Sakura cursed and opened her door, happily surprised to find the branches sheltering her from the rain. "I'm going to check out the damage. You two see if you can get your phones working or some sort of signal for the i-touch. Maybe we can get an email out."

Jumping from her seat, Sakura fell into shin deep mud that stained her jeans up almost to her knees with splatters. She splashed through the brown gunk to the front of the van (two steeps) and cursed once more. The whole front of the part was submerged in mud that looked like it wouldn't let go of anything unless divine providence intervened. That or a really bog tow truck.

Sakura sloshed to the back of the van and opened up the back before climbing up but not in. "Looks like we're stuck unless we can get a signal. Any luck with that?"

Itachi shook his head and Madara cursed. "the damn storm is messing up with everything. Hey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, idiot? I'm taking my pants off," Sakura bit back as she struggled to peel her soaked jeans off before climbing inside the van.

Madara blushed and grinned like a maniac while Itachi cursed his legal blindness. Of all the times to loose his glasses.

"Wow, Sakura. I'm flattered but what are we going to do with Itachi. And then there's the lack of room. I tend to get pretty wild when-."

"Madara, get your mind out of the gutter and hand me that bag!"

"Don't worry, kitten, when it comes to you I'm always in the mood, you don't need any help."

"Itachi, would you please hand me my bag, I should have known better that to ask Mr hormone. My jeans are covered in mud."

Itachi complied without a word and took great delight in blocking the view Madara was getting of Sakura in her pink and black pskadot underwear. Finding her short also smeared in brown, Sakura replaced that as well, causing a dual nosebleed from the guys as she opted for an extra extra large tee shirt that brushed past her thighs. The shirt it's self was a dull gray with some faded letting that advertised a collage her friend Choji used to attend. He was one of her best friends, being two and a half years older, and was more than willing to lend her one of his shirts.

"Thanks Itachi, this feels much better."

"...N-no problem." he quietly replied, trying to hide his blush by looking away.

Sakura rolled her jeans up and placed them in a spare paper bag hey had been planning on using for trash before fully entering the van. "Does this mean we're stranded until morning?"

"Pretty much," Madara chirped, not the least bit dismayed. He didn't mind having to spend the night in a van with a half clothed Sakura. Who would? Even Itachi was a little bit excited about getting to share a sleeping bag with her.

"That's great, just great. I'm not the least bit tired, but there's nothing else to do than go to bed,"Sakrua complained quietly to herself, looking at the digital watch on her wrist that told her it was only seven twenty eight in France. What would that make it back home?

"Than it's a good thing I brought along games. And you said we wouldn't need them," Madara chuckled.

"I'm going to bed, your games scare me, Madara," Sakura replied, giving him a stern look before digging into the luggage.

"What's wrong with Truth or Dare?"

Both Itachi and Sakura turned to give him a stone faced look. Neither one needed to open their mouths to describe what they were felling. Everyone knew that Madara could take jumprope and turn it into a Playboy worthy event. Heaven knows what he could do with Truth or Dare, especially with Sakura being the only female in the van. The thoughts were already making the younger of the two Uchihas heat up with a light red blush.

"Absolutely not," Itachi firmly stated.

"Ah, come one. Sakura, please!"

"No."

"I'll buy you those new sunglasses by Gucci you were ogling the other day."

Sakura paused in her rummaging and turned back to look at her friend who had more money than he knew what to do with. He smiled back widely knowing very well that she was a woman who lived on a tight budget that would never allow her to buy such things for her own. She frowned, remembering who exactly it was she was striking the bargain with. It could have been the devil for all she knew.

"And those new shoes?" she asked, timidly.

"And the shoes you wanted." Madara's smile grew bigger as he watched Itachi pale.

"....One game won't hurt that much," Sakura admitted quietly sitting down indian style.

"I love you Saku!" Madara exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air as he too fell into a indian style sitting position. He was planning on juming and glomping Sakura but was stopped by an enraged Itachi who looked like a rabid demon after ten years of starvation.

Sakura reajusted her legs to make more room on the floor of the van before looking up at Itachi with what would be categorized as puppy eyes. "Are you going to play too, Itachi?"

The younger Uchiha looked look down at Sakura and envisioned her as a helpless sheep, blindly being led to the slaughter all for the sake of some stupid shoes and sunglasses he could have gotten her himself, had she asked him. Really, did she think he viewed money so highly? Never one eager to see Madara get his way, Itachi slowly nodded his head and settled into a sitting position.

The van Sakura's youth loving uncle had lent her was large enough for all three adults to sit together with only the tips of their knees touching. Madara was closest to the front of the van, leaning up against the front seat while Itachi was closest to the sliding door. Sakura was closest to the luggage in the back, leaning against one of Itachi's 'fluffy' duffle bags.

"Who's going to start then?" she asked.

"I'll do-"

Itachi punched Mandara in the face and coughed into his hand. "You may start us off, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, causing his heart to skip a beat. No one would have guessed though, since his expression never changed.

"Okay then, Itachi, Truth or Dare?"

Itachi paused before answering." Truth."

"How many different glares do you have?"

"...Two hundred and thirty eight."

"Is that incluiding the one you just pulled on me, rabid oni?" Madara asked in a sulking ton, rubbing his sore nose.

_(Insert Itachi glare #87.)_

_"_Your turn Itachi," Sakura interrupted, not catching a hint of the glare Madara was subjected to.

Itachi simply turn away from the older Uchiha and coughed into his hand. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was thinking over his question very seriously. Now that Sakura thought about it, there was hardly anything Itachi didn't take seriously. She would have to keep that in mind when the dares came back in her direction. Itachi opened his eyes and locked stares with Madara.... before turning to Sakura and asked his question. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"Would you think it was a turn-on if your boy friend wanted to watch Disney movies with you?"

Sakura chuckled, hiding her smile behind her hand before she made a fool of herself too much. "You guys know I'm single again, so this goes into the context of if I had a boyfriend, right?" Itachi nodded. "I love Disney movies, especially Pixar ones. Heck, my favorite movie is from Disney. When Naruto and I were dating we watched Disney movies all the time."

"What movie is that? I though your favorite was the Phantom of the Opera and the Illusionist." Madara asked.

Sakura smiled a coy smile and giggled. "You have to wait your turn to find out and right now its mine." She straightened up and looked over the two. "Madera, Truth or dare?"

"I knew you loved me. Dare, baby. I'm a real man." The insult was not lost on Itachi.

The lone female chuckled evilly, remembering all the times she had been subjected to his sexist jokes. "This is a tough one. I dare you to go outside and sing the 'oops I did it again' song and then discard your pants upon re entering the van, since they'll be all muddy."

Madara took it all quite well, smirking at the last part. "Aww Sakura baby, if you wanted a strip tease all you had to do was ask, You didn't have to wait for this stupid dare to come around."

"Did you forget about the Britney Spears song? I won't let you back in if you mess it up."

"But it's raining."

"Then it's a good thing you have a sixpack. It would suck if I had to stare at a pot belly all night long." Itachi smirked and looked away to hide it.

Madar shrugged, pulled his long black hair into a pony tale and exited the van vie the back door. Luckily he was mostly shaded by the branches of the tree, but the wind still blew rain onto his body, causing his back AC/DC shirt to cling like a second skin. No, bad Sakura, bad dirty thoughts.

Sakura though he would rush through the song before hopping back into the hippie van but was surprised to see him actually enjoying the performance. Then again, this was Madara, she should have expected this much. That song must have come out when he was in middle school. Still, Sakura couldn't help but enjoy him as he made a fool out of himself, weather he minded it or not. They were all fools deep down trying to cover it up.

When he was finished, Madara ran back into the van and discarded his muddied boots and jeans in the same place Sakura had thrown her own shoes and jeans, before climbing back over to his spot in only his boxer and skin tight AC/DC shirt. He smirked at Itachi frown as he noticed Sakura's hesitant stare.

"I'm amazed you know that song still," she said, giving him a weird look.

"My turn, Sakura baby. Truth or dare, and remember, I'll by you something from K jewelers for every time you accept a dare." Itachi's devil like eyes were fixed in a sharp glare aimed at Madara's head fin an instant as he glowered at his relative. Just wait till Itachi's turn comes up.

Sakura paused to think before replying. "...Truth for now."

Madara sighed, disappointed. "Okay then, I'll be merciful for now. If I was a food what would I be and how would you eat me?"

Sakura didn't even have to think about it, having already seen the glory that is a sixpack. "You would so definitely be a steak, hot off the grill with seasonings."

Madara chuckled, enjoying the answer. "But what about the second part. How would you eat me?"

"The way I always eat my steak. Brutially. Cut a big chunk off from the rest and tear it apart with your teeth."

"Dang woman, I'm all hot for you now."

"My turn, Itachi, truth or dare?"

Itachi broke off his glare towards Madara and faced Sakura. "Truth, please." Sakura frowned and gave him the lip/pity stare. "Or dare, whatever pleases you more."

"I dare you to let me play with your hair then!" Sakura said, pumping her fist in the air. Until now, she had never had the courage or the excuse to ask to play with Itachi's hair, but for what seemed like years she had been mentally begging to style those gorgeous tresses.

_'Thank God, I though she would never ask,'_ Itachi though as he wordlessly turn around and moved closer to her. She squealed in delight running her hards along his the base of his skull and untying the band that held his hair in a pony tail. '_Oh, that feels soooooo good,_' he though as her hands massaged his scalp and played with his hair. He was having too much fun that he forgot to rub his small victory in Madara's face.

"It's your turn Itachi, you can talk while I braid this," Sakura said.

"Madara, truth or dare?"

"I already did a dare so I'll do a truth,"Madara replied with a frown as he watched Sakura have fun with his rival's hair.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

Madara mentally freaked at the question. That was going to be so embarasing to answer in front of Sakura. And what's worse was that she looked like she didn't even care about the answer. "...Um officially...thirteen."That didn't include one night stands did it? "My turn. Itachi-no wait, Sakura, truth or dare?"

Sakura nodded, finishing the braid for Itachi. "...I think I'm ready for a dare...as long as it's nothing too perverted."

Madara smiled gleefully and Itachi paled. "Okay then, Sakura baby, I dare you to sit in my lap for three rounds-facing me."

Madara was instantly bumped to the top of Itachi's 'people that need to be killed' list.

Sakura didn't see anything too wrong with it since she was getting Cucci shoes and glasses plus something from K jewelers for it. Getting up from her place she crossed over to Madera and settled into his lap with both of her legs off to one side-instantly regretting it. How could she be so stupid as to forget that he was still wet with nothing but a tee shirt and bokers on? And then all she was wearing was a long tee shirt. Crap, could she be a bigger idiot? She had better hurry up and get these three turns over with. "Itachi, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"If you could get away with one crime, what would it be."

Itachi quickly replied, catching on to her game, she wanted to rounds to pass as quickly as possible. "I'd rob the worl'ds largest bank clean. Madara, truth or dare."

"Truth, I'm not moving," he purred, hugging Sakura closer to his chest.

Itachi twitched when Sakura whimpered. "If you could be any one person from history, who would you be and why?"

Madara frowned at the lame question."Ch, that's no fair. You already know this. Genghis Khan, obviously, since he ruled the largest land empire in history and had a thousand wives, not that I _need_ anyone other than Sakura baby," he said, rubbing the side of his face against her own. "My turn. Sakura baby, truth or dare?"

"...Dare."

"Really?" he looked too happy for this to turn out well for the shivering woman.

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "Yeah, what's the dare?" At this point she was willing to do anything to get off his lap. She hadn't missed the hushed moans he had been letting out as she moved around in his lap to get comfortable. He was sort of freaking her out.

"Take off your shirt and refrain from putting it back on for the entire night."

"But I'll freeze that way!"

Madara chuckled, a blush rising up over his face. "That's okay, I'll hold you all night long so you won't get cold that way."

Sakura frowned, but crawled off his lap and over to her corner before wriggling out of her shirt. Dropping the shirt at her knees she looked up with a pout and was surprised to see both males turned away, hiding their faces. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Madara turn back towards her, covering his nose and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry baby doll, you're just one hell of a knock out. Wow, is it getting hot in here?"

Sakura frowned and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner and retreated behind the luggage to find some thigh high socks she could wear to preserve warmth. "You own me twice from K Jewlers now, Madera," she huffed slipping into some black and pink stripped sock.

"Don't worry, this was so worth it," he chuckled in reply, taking her lithe form in. She must have been shopping at Victoria's without him knowing because that was some smoking hot lingerie. Her set was mostly black with pink poka dots and cherry colored lace long the top. And of course it didn't help that she was taking after her mentor in medicine in more ways that one. That was definitely a C size if not a D.

"Shut up and stop ogling me like that. Is it my turn or not?"

Itachi turned around at last and faced her with dark red cheeks and a stone face. "It is your turn."

"Good, than Itachi, truth or dare and you had better pick dare."

"Very well, dare."

"I dare you to give me your shirt, I'm cold," she said, holding her arm out. There was, of course a double meaning to her dare, She got to cover and warm up while enjoying the view from both guys. Madara with his skin tight tee and Itachi with his absence of a shirt. She was still Human after all, you can't blame her.

Itachi was more than willing to comply, stripping off his 'To Write Love on her Arms' tee and giving it to her-even helping her put it on. "That's no fair. That didn't even last for a full round and don't tell me you're not disappointed, Itachi. Your nosebleed was bigger than mine."

"That is because I do not read porn on a regular basis."

"It's not porn, they're romance novels!"

"Smutty romance novels."

"What's wrong with true love, eh?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked away, not finding the argument worthy of his time. "It is my turn, Madara. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

Itachi turned towards the shivering Sakura and motioned to her with his hand, asking her to come over so that he could whisper in her ear. She did so willingly and replied back in equally hushed whispers. Madara stared to feel a bit uncomfortable. After a while Itachi seemed content with his answer and let Sakura retreat to her corner. "Very well Madara, Your dare is to make out with Sakura's stuffed panda bear while moaning Lee's name."

Madara blanched. "Lee as in Sakura's cousin Lee? That Bruce Lee lvoing with inhumanly large eyebrows Lee. Are we talking about the same Lee here? You can't mean the guy that wears green spandex jumpsuits for fun, can you?"

"Pucker up Britney Spears," Sakura chuckled, handing over her stuffed bear Gaara had bought for her when they were kids.

It was a pretty lame imitation of a make out for Madara who was pretty well known for his lady killer skills. Still, Itachi and Sakura got a kick out of it. After a few minuets, Madara threw away the bear and wiped his lips clean. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I've learned my lesson with you."

"What would it take for you to accept a dare to kiss me?"

Sakura paused and though it over for a while, much to Itachi's horror. _'She couldn't be considering it, could she?_'

She ran a hand though her hair and pulled it back into a knot before replying."If it's a quick kiss, than it would have to be that new Elf Fire Choker by Marque. If you wanted me to make out it would have to be the Bleeding Hearts ring with pink diamonds and if you wanted me to French kiss you you would have to buy me the Angelic Language slave bracelet. But you only get to choose one. You can't get away with all three and you have to wait your turn."

"Well, we are in France so it's only appropriate I get you that Angelic Language slave bracelet by Marque," Madara said with a huge grin, leaning in only to have Sakura push him away with a smirk.

"Didn't you hear the last part? You need to wait till it's your turn." Madara pouted, but retreated back to his seat to wait his turn.

"Itachi, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Really?"

Itachi nodded, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "I trust you."

Sakura thought about it before coming up with an idea. "Okay then, I dare you to make my bed, I'm getting tired."

Madara gasped , jumping to his feet and banging his head against the top of the van. "Owww. Hey, that's no fair, you can't go to bed before it's my turn! You promised!"

Sakura yawned, yawning as Itachi prepared a bed out of the emergency blankets and sleeping bags. "I never said anything about that. All I said was that you would have to wait for your turn. I never made any promises."

"But...but...."

"I'm feeling a bit tired as well," Itachi added, rolling out his own sleeping bag and propping up a duffel bad to act as a pillow. "With the time zone difference, it would be wise to rest when you are weary and preserve your energy for later on." He paused to looke up at Madara and smirk. "Of course, if you would like to stay up and play with yourself, no one will stop you."

Madara was about to reply with something witting and taunting when he noticed something he didn't like. The way Itachi was setting up his bed made it so that the pink haired girl would be against the wall with Itachi in the middle AKA separating Sakura and was unacceptable, of course.

"Then I'm going to bed too!" Madara stated in a flurry of hastily spoke words, wedging his body in between Sakura and the wall-much to the annoyance of Itachi. Sakura was still awake, so she wiggled out of the way to make room for him.

Sakura was the first one to fall asleep, after giving a stern waring to the two males that if either of them tried anything while she was sleeping they would wake up missing some body parts needed for having kids. Itachi was leaning against his duffle bad, studying Sakura's sleeping face while Madara studied the both of them, completely serious for once.

"What are you thinking about?" Madara asked, his voice a tone softer and lower for Sakura's sake. He didn't want to wake her. Madara knew he wouldn't be getting an answer when Itachi didn't even look up. The younger Uchiha wouldn't let his eyes be torn away from her. "That's fine, Itachi, you don't need to tell me. I just want you to know something. I've been watching Sakura longer than you have and while you may have been friends with her longer, no one has been looking over her longer than I have. Don't think I'll do something like that for no reason. I have no intention of handing her over to you."

Itachi finally looked up and glared through his lashes. "She's not yours to give," he hissed-his voice deathly low and based.

Madara was not intimidated in the least, being an Uchiha himself. "She's been to hell and back, cracking in places that will crumble at the slightest touch that isn't gentle. I won't let anyone else have her. Only I can care for her."

"Is that because you had a hand in the death of her parents?" Itachi asked, hitting below the belt.

Madara glared hard at Itachi with eyes the angel of death would envy. "You're one to talk. She doesn't need any more drama so back off. That's all I have to say." With that being said, Madara slipped back down into his bed and closed his eyes. After thinking it over for a while, Itachi too settled down into his bed to sleep. He had too much to think about.

_'What's your favorite place to eat, Sakura? Why did you want to become a doctor? What was your life living with Kakashi? What happened to your real parents? How did that make you feel? You're the most amazing girl I know. Nothing seems to keep you down. As soon as you fall, you bounce right back up again with that amazing ability of yours. You don't even have to struggle to stand. You just bounce back. Why did you agree to become my friend? Why are you so close with Madara? How come, no matter who it is, no one can resist falling in love with you? Will you smile a bit more for me? I want to take you to that hill outside my Spanish villa and have a picnic lunch with you. Would you like to dance? Do you waltz? I want to take you out on a balcony like in the movies. I want to give you roses. What kind do you like? Will you marry me?'_

Itachi was awoken a few hours later by the sound of gasps and whimpers. He looked up and by the light of the digital clock they had brought along, he could see Sakura shivering in her bag and crying. A fire built up in his chest, choking out his breath when he saw her tears falling out of the corners of her eyes. His heart broke apart at the sight. Sakura, his Sakura was baring her weakness in a moment of unconsciousness. Of course she was still human. She would have to be weak at some point.

Reacting without much thought he draped his arm around her waist and buried her head in his shoulder stroking the back of it like his mother used to do with him. Sakura seemed to calm a bit with her holding her and soon she was back to sleeping peacefully. At ease, Itachi drifted back off to sleep.

Her internal clock awoke her a half an hour later and she was mildly surprised to find Itachi's arms around her lower waist and his head resting against her shoulder. His breath fanned her exposed neck and his pitch colored bangs tickled her skin pale.

She wanted to move away, and tried to do just that, but was surprised to find Madara at her back with his own arm around the upper part of her waist and the other slipped under her head to act like a pillow. On of his long legs was draped lightly over her own.

When she tried to move out of this he tangled his leg between her own even more. As if sensing the competition, Itachi snaked his leg around her own. Sakura could feel Madara's face against the back of her head, his lips frozen in a kiss against her strawberry stained locks.

Strangely, this wasn't a position Sakura hated. In fact it was quite the opposite. She felt comfortable in this double embrace. It calmed her spirit and quieted her mind. She didn't need to worry about anything else now. She was safe and secure. These men wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She was at peace here.

Yawning she snuggled deeper into their holds and settled back into sleep, but not before whispering something to the darkness that fell like a blanker all around them.

_'I love you guys.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

=)

AN:/ If there were some things you didn't understand, like Madara's hand in her parent's death, that's because I'm laving it like that to stimulate your brains and spark your imagination. Guess, make up something for yourselves because I am not doing anything more than this. I hope you like this and as always....

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

-Vesper chan


End file.
